carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Konrad Winter
= Konrad Winter - Imperial Archivist = Konrad Winter joined the Adeptus Arbites after his schooling at the Schola Progenium, and served with distinction for twelve years. His career was ended when he was pensioned off following the discovery of a previously undiagnosed chronic heart defect. He joined the Adeptus Terra, and following surgery to replace his heart with a bionic model, was assigned to the Imperial Library on holy Terra as an archivist. Winter threw himself into his work and became facinated by early Imperial history and the ancient catacombs of shelves that stretch for miles under the Administratum complex. During one of his treks into these catacombs he found an unlabelled stasis box which, judging by the dust, had lain untouched for millennia - even more amazing was the fact that the stasis field was still functional. The box contained a rather unassuming, thick, leather bound notebook but when he opened it Winter was staggered by the enormity of his find. The cover page of the book identified it as the Journal of Doctor Outek and the date given was before the start of the Great Crusade. Reading on Winter discovered that Doctor Outek had evidently been one of the leading scientists on the fabled Astartes Project, responsible for the development of the very first Space Marines, and his work meant he was in frequent contact with the Emperor himself. As well as technical information about the development of the Astartes, the journal contained a wealth of information about the first days of the fledgling Imperium including transcripts of some speeches by the Emperor. The most astounding find however was a letter evidently written to Doctor Outek in His own had praising Outek for his dedication and hard work. Winter reported what he had found to his superiors and continued to document the contents of the book in an attempt to acertain its authenticity. One evening while working late he was attacked in the library by a pair of well equipped, black clad assassins. His Arbitrator training took over and he managed to escape with the Journal into the catacombs and lose his attackers. By contacting his old friends in the Arbites he discovered his name and all records of his life had been wiped. His knowledge of security protocols enabled him to slip away from Terra aboard a waste transport. Later, while attempting to secure transport to Rohus Prime he was attacked by an Adeptus Mechanicus kill team and he fears that if they have heard of the discovery of the journal then the Inquisition will know of it too. All he wants is to stay alive, he plans to trade posession of the book for guarenteed safety, but at the moment he can't trust anyone. Update: Konrad Winter was recently seen in the company of Lord Calleia, head of the Carthaxian Conclave - it appears he has found the refuge he has been seeking, but being in the employ of a prominent Inquisitor may prove just as dangerous as being on the run from mysterious forces. Already it seems that working for the Inquisition may have almost cost him his life as he was reported seriously wounded during the events on Hastor.